Fantasy
by Levy-Chama
Summary: La vida era como el juego de la ruleta rusa ¡Premio para LaRavenclawDesorientada!


**Fantasy**

**Premio para LaRavenclawDesorientada, ganadora del primer lugar del reto "¡Este cuerpo no es mío!" del foro "DexHolders del Prof. Oak" ¡Felicidades Ravie! Y aquí ahora te dejo con tu premio. Espero que te guste, y disculpa la tardanza ^^"**

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece. Solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para jugar con ellos~

**Shipping: **FeelingShipping **(**Green & Yellow**)**

**Nota:** Tal vez deba dejar las drogas…

* * *

_«__Niña, ¿quién eres tú?__ »_

_«__-Una dulce risita-_ _¿quién tú crees?__ »_

Viridian forest. Un lugar prohibido, un lugar deseado.

Nadie sabía qué clase de misterios y maravillas ocultaba, y al parecer no muchos querían descubrirlas. De todas formas a Green le era indiferente lo que ocurriera a su alrededor si no se trataba de ella.

¿Quién es "ella"? Pues una de las pocas ataduras que retenían a Green en aquel mundo físico. Que le ayudaban a seguir junto a su cordura, a no estallar y enviar todo al olvido.

Aquella chica permanecía vigente en los pensamientos y fantasías del castaño tercamente. Negándose a marcharse, ya que se había instalado cómodamente y amoldado al día a día de Green, sin poder evitarlo ni pedirlo.

Pero las realidades de algunos y otros pueden ser tan sólidas o frágiles como se le dé la gana hacerlas a la vida. Que gustaba de usar a cada ser viviente como su adorable juguete de cinco minutos, y compartirlo con el destino. Pero a veces en sus jugarretas infantiles ambos no se ponían nunca de acuerdo sobre el juego, peleándose y discutiendo qué hacer con aquella persona que tenían entre sus manos. Tirando y tirando por ambos brazos de la inocente víctima, siendo jalada hasta sus límites y terminando colapsado ante tan bruscos juegos que era sometida. Llorando por el maltrato y desecho que sufrían. Sintiéndose rotos, a tal punto que ni ellos mismos lograban reconocer su reflejo a primeras.

La vida y el destino eran un par de niños inmaduros y traviesos. Tan incompatibles a veces, y otras siendo las mejores camaradas. Nadie sabía cual era el premio que le tocaría, y eso aterraba a más de uno.

La existencia de cada uno era como el juego de la ruleta rusa. Al jalar del gatillo no se sabía que esperar, y el tiempo que transcurría entre el conocer si lo que venía era un falso o real disparo, era la peor tortura que se podría obtener.

Y las trampas y tretas de la vida y el destino nuevamente se hacían notar, destruyendo a pedazos a su víctima. Haciéndolo sentir perdido y derrotado. Como si mil dagas le atravesasen la garganta, y un huracán se formase dentro de su pecho, el cual golpeaba y magullaba su pobre corazón. El corazón de Green.

Quien diría que el talón de Aquiles de Green residía en unas pocas palabras. Que aunque fueran pronunciadas con tal alegría por el emisor, el único resultado que obtuvieron fue asesinar sin piedad al castaño. Convirtiéndolo en un muerto viviente, porque él ya no tenía alma, pero su cuerpo seguía moviéndose y respirando, aunque no lo deseara.

_«¡Blue me ama! »_

Exclamó Red. La nombrada sonríe mientras un poco de colorete se adhiere a sus mejillas. Green muere.

Y el resto aplaude, celebra y dicen ya haberlo visto venir. Todos siendo testigos del asesinato más brutal jamás cometido, pero ninguno percatándose de ello.

Blue le regala una sonrisa a Green, esperando sus palabras de felicitaciones y en hora buena.

Nada.

Las alarmas del castaño suenan dentro de su cabeza, haciendo eco por todo su cuerpo. Murmura unas suaves e imperceptible felicitaciones y nuevamente calla, antes de escupir algún veneno para la chica que tanto quería.

Se lo repetía miles de veces, pero no sentía que le hiciera efecto.

Se decía que si la felicidad de Blue era estar junto a Red, él sería feliz. Pero era una asquerosa y putrefacta mentira ¡Se sentía cada vez más miserable!

Le pesaban los pies, le pesaban los cabellos, le pesaba el alma que llevaba a rastras esperando que no se pudriera.

Y luego de vagar sin retorno. La ve.

A ella, pero no era ella.

Tan pequeña y linda, parecía una muñequita. Su cabello era tan dorado, que terminaría cegándolo. Su ropa, un simple vestido blanco.

Atraído por aquella niña, da unos pasos hacia su persona. Pero ella huye.

___«_¡No corras! ¿A dónde vas?_»_

___«_Sígueme_»_

Y acatando las órdenes que le daban, corre tras el menudo cuerpo. Sin mirar atrás, sin mirar al frente.

Sentía que corría dentro de un cuarto oscuro. Dando pasos con la esperanza de no caer por un precipicio.

Jadeo, jadeo. El aire le faltaba, ¿cuánto había corrido?

Green mira a su alrededor. Verde en todo su esplendor. Troncos robustos, indescifrables su antigüedad. Fija su vista hacia el cielo. Verde oscuro como la noche, nada más.

Retrocede tres pasos intimidado. No hallaba el fin de aquel falso cielo, no veía nada.

—Hola—

Bella y cantarina voz infantil femenina. Tan dulce como el agua de un manantial.

Green voltea. Y ahora nuevamente la ve.

—Hola—

Responde confundido. Los jóvenes par de ojos lo miran. Son de un color indescriptible. Brillando de manera opaca, escondiendo un secreto.

Y ella sonríe. Y Green recupera el aliento.

—Te estuve esperando por mucho tiempo, ¿lo sabías?—

Dice la rubia.

Pequeños pero firmes pasitos dan los descalzos pies de la niña, acercándose cada vez más al cuerpo de Green. Rodeándolo con sus delgados y desnudos brazos, justo a la altura de su ombligo. Apoyando su oído en su vientre, transmitiéndole una suma calidez a su alma.

Green baja la mirada. Otra vez mira la dorada cabellera. Aun brillante entre tanta oscuridad. Decide acariciarla, los cabellos sedosos al tacto de la mano del castaño se deleitan. La niña suspira de gusto, apretujando aun más a Green entre sus extremidades de porcelana.

—Niña, ¿quién eres tú?—

Una dulce risita deja escapar la pequeña. Sube la mirada, encontrándose con los verdes ojos del mayor.

—¿Quién tú crees que soy?—

Y ahora Green se confunde más. Extrañado por el tipo de mirada que le daba aquella niña quiere escapar, pero ella no lo suelta.

—No corras. No escapes. No te haré nada malo—

Canta la rubia al mismo tiempo que una suave brisa abraza a la pareja. Llevándose todas las preocupaciones y miedos de Green. Cada gota de dolor que había en su alma también se evapora.

Se siente limpio, purificado. Ahora lo entiende.

Se deja caer de rodillas al suelo, devolviendo el cariño que le daba la niña. Envolviéndola entre sus brazos masculinos, temiendo romperla si usa demasiada fuerza.

—Tranquilo. No iré a ningún lado—

Y como si le leyera el pensamiento, la rubia calma el temor de Green. Recibiendo a cambio un aun más apretado abrazo.

—No quiero irme de aquí—

Murmura con voz rota el castaño.

—No te irás—

Le responde firmemente la pequeña. Subiendo una de sus manos a la cabellera del muchacho, acariciando los mechones de su pelo. Tarareando una dulce y suave melodía.

—Y estoy en casa, ¿verdad?—

Pregunta Green con añoranza.

—Sí, bienvenido de vuelta. Te tardaste—

Ríe la rubia niña. Separándose un par de centímetros del cálido cuerpo del chico.

Ambos comparten un intercambio de miradas, siendo hechizados por el otro.

—Discúlpame, Yellow—

Y comparten un dulce beso de reencuentro. Ambos felices de volver a verse. Volviéndose a amar en su propio mundo y naturaleza. En su propia fantasía vuelta realidad.

—Pero quiero pedirte un solo favor—

Habla Yellow luego de la muestra de afecto mutua.

—Lo que quieras—

Declara Green, sintiéndose que podría morir de la felicidad y dicha.

_«Por favor, despierta…»_

___«_¿Eh?_»_

* * *

Perdí el anterior Feeling que iba para Ravie, me estaba retrasando mucho. Hice uno nuevo, aquí está. Espero que te haya gustado mi pequeña niña ;o;

Son libres de imaginar lo que quieran de la historia, ahora es mi turno de esperar a por sus raras teorías sobre el fic xD

**_Miau~_**


End file.
